tmtcrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Canons
Las Vegas Fight Club: The Pit From washed up former boxers to the everyday gutter punk, The Pit is the place to catch an unregulated fight. The Pit is an underground fight club for members only. Highly secretive, its location changes every tournament. Potential members are given rigorous initiations and only a select few actually witness the fights. The Pit was founded by the Ayre brothers in 2010 as a form of anger management. After their chop shop was busted, the youngest Ayre brother went to prison for a few years. After he got out, the duo were back into the fold again with ideas but no means to pick up where they left off. So, taking a page from the prison notebook, the established their own personal betting ring. The oldest, Luke Ayre, is the brawn of the operation while Juan Ayre claims to be the brains. Initially, the group consisted of a close group of friends scrapping for a hundred dollars. From there it blossomed into a desirable escape for the wealthy that can pay enough to get through the doors.. Positions: Luke Ayre; founder: Age 32, suggested playby: Ricky Hall, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Juan Ayre; founder: Age 28, suggested playby: Marlon Teixeira, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Lex Cortez "Lexicon"; fighter: Age 35, playby: Theo Rossi, status: POSITION TAKEN Jocelyn Monroe "JC"; fighter: Age 22, playby: Merle Bergers, status: POSITION TAKEN Solomon Shepard "The Lawman"; fighter: Age 37, playby: Jensen Ackles, status: POSITION TAKEN Alessandro La Guardia "The Sentinel"; fighter: Age 25, playby: Mikkel Jensen, status: POSITION TAKEN Open Name; fighter: Age 18-50, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open Name; fighter: Age 18-50, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open Name; fighter: Age 18-50, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE The Hanger Welcome to the Hanger! Here you can kick back with a good drink, chill with good friends and listen to good music. The Hanger is run and owned by the two frontmen of WarHawk, Owen St-Pierre and Joe Teller. Who's WarHawk? What massive rock have you been living under? They've gone on several North American tours and have recently returned home to Las Vegas from their first European tour. They've played with big names like Tool, Slayer, the Offspring, Pearl Jam, Soundgarden, Deftones, Rage Against the Machine amongst others. The great thing about the Hanger? Both Joe and Owen also work there as bartenders, so you have the chance having your beer poured or cocktail mixed for you by killer a rockstar! The kicker of it all? It isn't unheard of that WarHawk takes the stage to play a mini show for their patrons and fans! Positions: Owen St-Pierre; Owner/Bartender: Age 36, playby: Chester Bennington, status: POSITION TAKEN Joe Teller; Owner/Bartender: Age 35-37, playby: Mike Shinoda, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Grayson Sinclair; Bartender: Age 31, playby: Adam Levine, status: POSITION TAKEN Open Name; Bartender: Age 25-35, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open Name; Bartender: Age 25-35, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open Name; Bartender: Age 25-35, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open Name; Server: Age 20-35, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open Name; Server: Age 20-35, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open Name; Server: Age 20-35, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Mafia The Mariani family hailing from New York in the 1920s. Tony Mariani, bastard son to infamous Don Abate, made the gamble to travel out west to fabulous Las Vegas. Through his father's connection he started working for the Profeta family who were big into gambling. When Nevada legalized gambling in 1931, the game began to change. Tony, realizing the potential, began to make connections, coerced local business owners and started stacking the cards in his favor. By the age of 54, American vacation haven fell to Fidel Castro. Vegas had been overlooked by many Mafioso for Havana. With regime change, people like Don Abate lost serious holdings and sources of profit. Alongside Lanksy and Siegel, Mariani established a name for himself. In 1952 Tony Mariani opened up Silver Sash, a resort and casino, all his own. Competition was firing up, corruption was rampant. The only way mafia families were going to survive was through cooperation. As an up and coming Don by his own right with a growing family and failing health, Tony Mariani sought truces. June 2, 1961, Tony Mariani died of natural causes. It is a day in the Mariani Family that is still reserved. Through playing it safe, Mariani was able to save his family from beyond the grave. When other casinos were being bought out and mafia families falling to the law, the Mariani family cashed out the silver sash but continued with their underground tactics. The family prefers to stay under the radar, a trait picked up from the infamous family founder. Under the stern thumb of Tony Mariani's grandson, they play a vital role in prostitution, illegal gambling rings, offer protection and hire out hitmen. Positions: Open Mariani; Boss: Age 50-65, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open Mariani; Wife: Age 48-60, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Antonius Mariani; Son: Age 33, playby: Joseph Morgan, status: POSITION TAKEN Open Mariani; Son: Age 18-35, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Adelina Mariani; Daughter: Age 25, playby: Megan Fox, status: POSITION TAKEN Francesca 'Pippa' Mariani; Daughter: Age 19, playby: Barbara Palvin, status: POSITION TAKEN Open Name; Underboss: Age 35-55, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open Name; Consigliere: Age 55-60, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open Name; Caporegime: Age 40-55, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open Name; Caporegime: Age 40-55, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open Name; Soldier: Age 18-45, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open Name; Soldier: Age 18-45, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open Name; Soldier: Age 18-45, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Men of Mayhem Motorcycle Club The Men of Mayhem Sin City Originals is a motorcycle club that has several charters across the United States. The Las Vegas charter, also known as the Sin City Originals, was the first charter that was started by John Henley. The club deal in illegal weapons that they acquire from the Russian Syndicate; one of the largest Russian Mobs found Stateside. Other methods of income for the club include protection runs for transport trucks going across Nevada, hired muscle, and other nefarious activities. The clubhouse also shares the address of Henley and Son's Automotive Repair; a legitimate, above board business. Positions: John Henley; President: Age 58-66, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Sarah Henley; President's Old Lady: Age 58, playby: Katey Sagal, status: POSITION TAKEN Lex Cortez; Vice President/Intelligence Officer: Age 35, playby: Theo Rossi, status: POSITION TAKEN Marcus Oliver; Sargent-at-Arms: Age 48-55, playby: Tommy Flanagan, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Ryan Cooper; Treasurer: Age 31-45, suggested playby: Ryan Hurst, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open Name; Enforcer: Age 45-52, suggested playby: David Labrava, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open Name; Enforcer: Age 28-40, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open Name; Enforcer: Age 28-40, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open Name; Enforcer: Age 28-40, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open Name; Enforcer: Age 28-40, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open Name; Enforcer: Age 28-40, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open Name; Enforcer: Age 28-40, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open Name; Prospect: Age 21-35, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open Name; Prospect: Age 21-35, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE PussyKatz Strip Club Created by retired UFC fighter Jaxon Capozzoli, PussyKatz is one of, if not THE most popular strip club on the strip. There's a good reason for that, it's full of fresh, energetic and clean looking girls. Any look is welcome here as long as Jax would screw them then they're in. With the exception of Sadie, Jax doesn't hire anyone above the age of 29. All dancers are in their 20s. Of course an establishment such as this one doesn't come without heat. Lately the Stepford Wives have it in to shut it down. But this club isn't going anywhere, at least not any time soon. Positions: Jaxon Capozzoli; Owner: Age 35, suggested playby: M. Shadows, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open name; Club Manager: Age 30-50, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open name; Bartender: Age 21-35, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open name; Bouncer: Age 21-40, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open name; DJ: Age 21-40, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Evelina Turner; Dancer: Age 24, playby: Emily-Laser Suicide, status: POSITION TAKEN Bronwyn Bennett; Dancer: Age 25, playby: Willa Holland, status: POSITION TAKEN Open name; Dancer: Age 18-29, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open name; Dancer: Age 18-29, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open name; Dancer: Age 18-29, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE Open name; Dancer: Age 18-29, playby: Open, status: POSITION AVAILABLE